Current wireless or mobile devices that can communicate (such as wireless phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), or digital cameras) have contact lists, which may include the name, phone number, email address, and other information, for each contact on the lists. Different permissions may be assigned to each group. However, to use these features, a user has to register with the system, typically requiring the user to input on a personal computer or server. The user may have to create an account on the personal computer or server and then assign access privileges. This is cumbersome for the user.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a method and system for establishing special relationships between mobile devices. The method and system should allow communication between mobile devices to vary based upon properties associated with an assigned contact class of mobile devices without requiring the user of the devices to register with the system. The present invention addresses such a need.